Because When It Strikes
by Cannot Think of Anything
Summary: Quinn works an administrative worker at a law firm in Lima and finds herself stuck in the daily grind. Until one day she meets a crazy Latina standing in the middle of the road as if she's waiting for lightning to strike her. Who knew they were about to change each other's lives? AU.


"Good work today Quinn, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I say as I force a brief smile. _Same time, same place, same fucking desk…_ I don't even feel like smiling but what am I gonna do about it? The guy's my boss. As I watch him walk out the door I allow myself to slump down my chair.

This job was definitely not how I pictured my future – by far – but it's all I have. It's strange how you can hate something so much and yet feel so lost without it. Every day I play with the idea of quitting. Sometimes it even gets to a point where I just get so frustrated and feel like stomping out the office and never come back you know? And still, here I am, the next day, sitting in this very chair. It's pathetic really, just when I feel like I finally have the guts to leave this place I get scared. All these questions start popping into my head… What am I gonna do? How do I know if I'm good enough for anything else? And what if I can't find another job? How am I gonna pay rent? I don't know if I can handle all that. Though the truth is, it's not just the job. It's everything.

Right now my life's… _secure_, I guess you can call it. I have a nice home, I can afford the things I want to buy, I have some great friends, I maintain a good body and I don't lack any attention from guys _or_ girls. Makes you wonder why I would even think about changing it right? But what if you realize one day it's not enough anymore? What if you can't stop thinking about that _what if_? It's a frightening question because the only way to answer it is to take the plunge. I know I want _more_ out of life, and it's all about breaking the habit… I just don't know how to do it.

As I get ready to leave I quickly check my phone for messages. I see there's two from Rachel.

**_17:15 FROM RACHEL: _**_Don't forget to bring the wine!_

**_18:31 FROM RACHEL: _**_Quinn where are you? Tina and I have been waiting for you for like a half an hour! _

_Shit_. Work was running late and I realize I completely forgot about dinner at Rachel's. I threw on my jacket and made my way to the parking lot as I quickly typed out a response. I did not want to deal with the wrath of Rachel Berry. She gets so annoying when you mess with her plans.

**_18:42 TO RACHEL: _**_Sorry just left the office, work was running late. On my way now. _

I shove my phone back into my bag and I get into my car. It was already dark outside and it looked like it was going to rain. Not even ten minutes later water started pouring down the streets. I decided to drive a little slower as the rain was covering my windshield. I realize I really should have checked the weather; next thing I know I hear thunder, and I know hell's about to break loose. I would never have taken this particular road if I knew it was going to be this bad.

"Are you fucking kidding me… Just _great_…" I muttered to myself as I tried not to get distracted by the chaos outside.

I always thought these woods were a little scary. The road here was always pretty quiet and whenever you look to either the right or the left you find yourself staring at a few layers of trees, and everything behind it just disappears into darkness. The storm doesn't exactly make it less frightening; or safe. I contemplate on whether I should just push the gas pedal so I can get out of here faster or stick to this speed so I won't risk losing control of the steering wheel.

I try to turn on the radio to fill up the silence, and just as I let myself get distracted for a moment I suddenly spot a dark figure standing the middle of the road. I instantly step on my brakes and bring my car to a screeching halt. _What the hell? A person?_ I try to get a better view but the rain on my windshield is still blocking my sight for the most part. Suddenly I can see this person standing still, not even budging a little bit. Apparently the fact that I almost hit him with my car didn't bother him. I slowly pull up next to this person and the view becomes a little clearer. That's when I realize it wasn't a man, it was a woman. Her long dark hair falls down her shoulders and she's wearing a dark hoodie. I can't help but wonder, what on earth is she doing here? Why is she alone?

I open my window just a little bit. "Need a ride?" I ask her. Normally I wouldn't offer strangers a ride but in these particular circumstances… It just felt cruel to keep on driving.

She looks up at me and all of the sudden I'm met with the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. For a moment I was a little startled. Next thing I know she smiles at me and for some odd reason it did something to me.

"No thanks," she declines casually. I'd be lying if I said I didn't find this the least bit weird, yet at the same time this woman was quite intriguing.

"Are you sure?" I ask her in disbelief.

"Positive," she replies with a nod before looking back up to the sky.

Suddenly I can see another lightning bolt strike the earth and it's not too far away. That's when I remember I'm surrounded by trees, and I realize I have to leave. But I couldn't just leave a person standing out here. "Okay look the lightning's coming closer and we're in the fucking woods. Would you just take my offer and get in the car? I don't want to die out here!"

She simply shrugs. "Neither do I."

"So what are you waiting for?!" She's still not moving and I can feel myself getting impatient. There had to be something wrong with her. It looked she was already on the verge of getting a pneumonia and if she was going to be here for a little while longer the lightning might actually strike her or one of the trees around her. I had no doubt: this woman was insane.

She doesn't even answer my question. I glare at her, hoping it would get some kind of a response out of her. "For someone who doesn't want to die out here you sure look like you have some kind of death wish!"

This caused her to turn her head back to me. She faces me with a wide grin. _What the…_

She shakes her head. "You don't understand."

I scoff. "What is there to understand? That you're crazy? Because that part is perfectly clear!"

"You think I want to die, but… I have never felt more alive," she answers, the smile never fading away from her face.

She's doing this to feel alive? It was insane. Definitely insane. Yet somehow… intriguing.

"It's exciting. Join me." She holds out here hand. For a moment I even hesitate about taking it. An impulse, maybe? And then the sounds of thunder knocks me back to my senses.

"Getting in the car with a stranger, how's that for excitement? Come on just get in," I plead.

She raises her eyebrow, somehow dumbfounded by the fact that I didn't get out of the car. Was she _really _expecting me to do this?

"Door's unlocked," I try to encourage.

Then something in her expression changes. I can't quite put my finger on it. She slightly narrows her eyes at me, and slowly her crooked smile returns. "Fine," she agrees.

"Good, get in…" I mumble, my eyes following her as she made her way to the other side of the car. The truth is, I was surprised she actually gave in.

She settles onto the passenger seat, her hair still dripping wet. Oddly enough she bothered to put a seatbelt on. It seemed rather ironic after putting herself in danger the way she just did.

"So you actually do seatbelts? I'm surprised," I finally admit out loud.

A small laugh escapes her, but she doesn't respond.

After a moment of silence I decide to break the silence. "I'm Quinn," I say as I hold out my hand to her.

For a moment she seems reluctant, but then she takes my hand anyway. "Santana."

"Nice to meet you Santana." I offer her a brief smile, and just when I try to pull my gaze away from her to look back out onto the streets, I still find myself staring at her little while longer.

Who was this woman?


End file.
